Foxfire Blossoms
by TarunaRei
Summary: [Suggests OCxRenji, oneshot] Foxfire Blossoms only bloom as a sign of dispute followed by happiness...Rei wondered if this was right.


_A/C:_ This story has been re-bumped due to the fact that it had no page breakers and I can't edit it due to the fact that I deleted the document for it. (oops)

OLD COMMENT: Ok, this oneshot is ALMOST exactly like a dream I had. The only things I changed were maybe some things like….Renji wouldn't be in an epic battle with a hollow half his size in his office…so I've tweaked some parts like that to make it a little more real. (But even the sequence of events happened this way!) AND this might go under a fanfic of Bleach I might make. . ; If I do, it's prolly not gonna be as thou-rough as my Naruto fanfic. . ; ANYWAY! Enough of my rambling and ENJOY!

* * *

I sat on the roof of the 6th squad that night. There were no stars, no moon. Just me, the blank sky, and the orange blossoms drifting in the silent wind. I wrapped my arms around my legs and stared down at the grounds, though not actually seeing it. My thoughts were so out of wack, not me. 

I was just trying to help. I really don't belong in this squad. I don't belong in the Soul Society for the matter. I can't blame my monster this time. It was all my fault…my fault to interfere with Abarai Renji. Wait, that's Abari-fuku taichou to me…

It was nice having free-time for a while. It was sunny, a nice breeze, what else could you ask for? I walked through the meadows, not really going anywhere. I looked behind a jamble of trees at the edge of a grove when I saw him. His flaming red hair had fallen straight down as he hunched over, breathing very deeply. His robe still covered him, though it still had cuts in it…surrounded by his blood. It must've been from the hollow he was currently facing-but how? Hollows weren't suppose to come to the Soul Society!

I knew the monster in me was barking with appetite, but I was at the high point of controlling it. Renji had leapt forward and swung his sword-wait, is that Zabimaru? His sword made contact with his opponent's arm and gushed more blood as he drew his sword back. The hollow looked un-fazed but did tremble at the attack.

"A-Abarai-fukutaichou! W-what-" I tried to call but only found him snap at me in response.

"GO!" He yelled, "Leave me alone!"

"B-but shouldn't I-"

"GO!" He cried as the hollow had lunged towards him. I didn't see what happened. I wipped around and ran as fast as my legs would allow. Tears threatened to leap from my eyes, but I wouldn't allow it. Never show your weakness. Guys don't cry…but I was a girl. I remember thinking as I doubted myself. For the number one thing I was trying to prove to everyone…and myself.

I was just trying to help…I buried my head in my knees, allowing the tears to flow. Ready to let go of my belief, what I've been fighting for. But, before the first tear drop could form, The muted voice I wasn't particularly looking forward to, had jumped onto the roof and sat down next to me. Too close right now… but I couldn't care less.

I pulled my head out of my arms and rest my chin on my knees as I cast my glance elsewhere. Away from his shining red hair. We suspended time as we sat in silence, the only hint of time flowing by was the orange blossoms falling from their trees and riding the wind.

As he caught one of the flower blossoms in the palm of his hand, his eyes cautiously looked at me.

"Don't you know what this means?" he asked, but I didn't bother looking at it-I knew perfectly well what it meant but he continued, " Foxfire Blossoms only bloom as a sign of dispute followed by happiness." Yes, I thought, but what happened to the later part? I glanced at the blossom resting in his hand, the wind threatening to blow it.

"Actually," he started talking again and putting his hand in front of his face and looking at the flower, "to tell you the truth, I won't admit it, but I really am….lonely." he paused, but continued as he saw no reaction from me, " My only true friend is never here anymore…she's found someone else. She does mean a lot to me, but I can't get to her anymore…she became a star, and I'm still the stray dog I've always been, and ever will be…." He paused for a long silence and looked from his palm to me once more, "So, will you?"

I wasn't too sure if he was suggesting if he needed me as a friend, or a lover, but I nodded all the same, and I dared look at him. He was smiling, so I forced a slight smile, like it was contagious, and so was his happiness. I smiled, even though I knew this wasn't going to last, whatever it was.

* * *

Rei woke up to find it was still the dead of night. She looked outside her window and was relieved to see that there were no red-heads, "Foxfire Blossoms", and the fact there were stars scattered in the sky. She still looked shocked as she realized, 

"Oh my god! There's NOO way….do I like Abari?" she pondered, but she was glad that her dream never had happened and hopefully never will. Because…there's no way she could stay with him as a friend or lover…it just wouldn't last…

A stray dog can find a home, and have a welcoming family…

But a feared wolf will always be looked down upon, and be hunted eventually

* * *

_A/C:_ Oh, and, if you think this is about me (because my penname is the same) then your not too far off. Counting it was me in the dream, I thought I'd put my name in it. Besides, Ishida is the only man for me XD. (I apologize for the MarySue-ness.)

OLD COMMENT: Ok! Hope you like my lame dream! XD; Personally, I love my Foxfire blossoms, but the whole Renji part saying "I'm lonely" don't picture right…course, if I told you the dream detail by detail, you'd be left thinking, "WTF!? HE'D NEEEEVER DO THAT!" XD; So, it's for your own good. :3

Btw, I'd love it if you guys would think I should make a Bleach fanfiction or not.

Uh, please R&R cause….I will feel obliged to write more…and sleep more. O.o

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Abarai Renji, or Kubo Tite's Bleach.


End file.
